The second Wife
by myra k kuran
Summary: Veronica Mori a pureblood with carefree life and no responsibilities. She is in Love with Len a level-c vampire with a struggling life. her sister is married to Kaname Kuran but everything changes when her sister dies during childbirth and veronica is forced to marry her sister's husband. Kaname was a loving husband to her sister will be the same to veronica or...maybe not..
1. Chapter 1

**hey there everyone...so this time i'm back with another new story. this is also a vk fanfiction but it bit different than the others. it is alternate universe. oh i don't own vk and this is very different and definitely does not follow the story line...read and review and let me know what you guys think. thank you for your support. hope you all will enjoy this one as well. **

Chapter 1:

I watched as Len was playing the violin. He was good at it, not just good in my opinion he was the best violinist that the world will ever have. But do I really mean this statement? Absolutely not! Len was rubbish at playing violin, though I never played in my life but I know for a fact that I could play ten times better than him. I knew for a fact that I was wasting my time sitting at the park listening to him play, was it worth it? Absolutely…because he meant everything in the world to me.

I thank God everyday hundred times for giving me the life that he gave me. It was what you call the perfect life and for that I never tried to imagine how life in paradise would actually be, because I was already living in there. My life has everything that any girl would dream of; first of all I'm dating the hottest guy in the world Len, Len Takomori. Being born into a pureblood family…there is one thing you will have for sure good looks and another advantage of being a member of that family would be loads and loads of money. More money means more shopping. The only imperfection of my life was not being the only child. I am the second daughter of pureblood vampire Havier and Marayah Mori. My older sister Lydia is married for the last six years, so as a result of that now I'm their only child. Life of a pureblood is not an easy one that's what we all have been taught because we are like the royalty so the people look upon us etc etc. but my sister fulfilled her role properly there is no pressure on me. On top of that my parents are very modern. They have no problem with me dating Len. But I know for a fact that the society will try to create a problem because I am a pureblood and he is a common vampire. And I am also more than sure no matter what my parent will always take my side, that's why they are the best.

"Veronica!" I looked at the person calling me. My purple eyes met with his hazel ones. Every time I laid my eyes on him something inside me always melted, like always I would feel butterfly flying inside my stomach.

"What is it Len?" I knew for sure that by this time I'm blushing under his intense stare. Len and I were totally different from one another. He was someone who took his life very seriously; life was not very easy for him as it was for me. He was a level-c vampire raised by a single mom because his father abandoned them when he was only three years old. Len had an ambition to be one of the greatest musician in the world. He also promised me by the time I turn sixteen I will be his wife. It would be two years from now but I was ready to wait because nothing in the world mattered to me than being with him.

"you're spacing out Veronica" his voice did get my attention but it also always made me wonder how come he always managed to stay so calm and gentle all the time. I can understand the reason for the loneliness in his eyes and I know that it is only me who can take this loneliness away from him. I will be there for him no matter what happens.

I strongly believe that my parents will never object to us being together, in fact my mother know that I cannot live without him. But deep down inside every day I am preparing myself for that day when my parents will go against us and that is the day I will cut off all my connections with them.

The sudden touch of soft lips on my temple snapped me out of my thought. I looked up to see Len kissing me on my temple.

"I knew this would help." He said softly. His voice sounded so smooth just like the music he plays.

"How do you manage to be such a gentle man all the time…seriously?"

"I thought you love that about me!" there you go Len you hit right on the spot. The only thing I could do at his reply was pout.

"Let's walk you to your car." He offered me his hand which I gladly took it. We walked hand in hand side by side. Thought this time only thing I talked about was my plan for the day which was shopping.

"I truly am a spoilt brat. Isn't it?" I finally asked him gathering up some courage.

"no matter what you are…you are perfect." Was his simple reply.

As we reached my car I turned around to place a soft kiss on his cheek. But as I turned on my heels a grab on my wrist stopped me. I could feel myself being turned around once again. I could feel heat rushing up to my cheeks as Len slowly caressed my face as he bent down to my level and just as our face were an inches apart I placed a hand on his chest.

"Not now Len…I'm sorry not yet. You do remember that…"

"You promised your mom not to kiss anyone till you are fifteen." He completed the sentence for me.

"exactly." With that said I got into my car and shyly smiled at Len and watched him till the car was far enough to make him disappear.

I love you Len. I know that my cheeks are turning red every time I think about him this is what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n: hello everyone...here i am updating the second chapter of the second wife. i apologize if the first chapter made no sense to you all. the vk characters are appearing in this chapter. now let me just introduce you to my occ**

**Veronica: Looks exactly like Lydia but has dark purple straight hair.**

**Len: just take a look at Len Tsukimori from the anime La Corda Doro. **

**Lydia: Lydia Carlton from the anime Earl and Fairy.**

**Character's age**

**Veronica: going to be fifteen in few months.**

**Len: 17**

**Lydia: 20**

**Yuki: 18 **

**Zero: 20**

**Kaname : 25**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Veronica…no" mother stated in her very stern voice.

"Please momma…" I put up the best puppy eyes I could in order to convince her.

"Vernon…when I say no it means no. you are not going to the Dior store. You are way too young for it…those are too expensive for your age." Mother's stern voice made me pout and give up finally. I was mad at her. I mean seriously am I that young to buy Dior staff. Man I should have come alone, of course with daddy's credit card. Coming with mom was a mistake.

Then suddenly I notice my mom entering the Dior store. What the hell! She doesn't let me go and buy from there where as she is buying things for herself. I evilly laugh inside head _you'll pay for this momma…_

"Look who is shopping from Dior?" I put up the best sarcasm I could master. What happened next was nothing but a shock for me. Momma turned towards me with a huge grin on her face "Pick up whatever you want it will be all yours." This statement was good enough to make me sweat drop. "What on earth is going on? Are you on your period momma?" She ignored my question. Whatever even I don't have time for her nonsense at the moment, I better not waste my time. Ok now the things that I need…suddenly my mind blanked out "what do I need again?"

"Absolutely nothing!" the very familiar voice made me turns around and the person I saw was not someone I was expecting. But reality was reality…there she was standing tall with a soft smile on her face the tender princess "Yuki Kuran!" one of my best friend.

"Surprised seeing me?" like always she never stops smiling. It is something I love about her unlike her not so tender husband Zero Kiryu. "And by the way I'm not a Kuran anymore I'm a Kiryu now remember." She continued with pride. "Yes of course I remember…Mrs. Kiryu…so…where is he? The angry jerk?" I knew very well I can getaway teasing her about her husband with this very stupid innocent smile of mine. "Oh he is taking Lydia home." Yuki replied. "Lydia is here too?" Yuki nodded her head to reply. I raised my eyebrow in confusion because Lydia not informing me about coming was sort of strange. "So are you done with your shopping?" She tried to change the subject, to this question my only response was just a nod meaning no I'm not done. But the way she reacted it appeared that she doesn't even care whether I'm done or not. She started pulling me out of the store.

"Hey! I'm not done shopping yet."

"Yeah…but we don't have time for that now." She almost hissed. And here I was trying my level best trying to get out of her grip. At the moment which looked quite impossible.

"Yuki..let go."

"We will shop some other time, not today.."

"Nooooooooo! Not fair….i hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Ignoring all my crying and whining she dragged me to this mother and baby store along with her. What on earth is going on?

"Hey what are we doing here? Are you pregnant? How come you didn't tell me? I hate you.." I realized so many questions were driving her crazy. I could almost see her brows twitching. I congratulated myself for doing such a great job because I was really mad at her for ruining my precious time shopping.

"Mother is here.." she blurted out

"is my sister here too?"

"nope home." was her simple reply.

"Her hubby is in Dubai for now. So she has been doing tele shopping." I made the 'I understand' face at her statement.

"so tell me why are we at this store? Is anyone having a baby?" I could see her smiling. That is when it hit my head. "Congratulations Yuki.."

"Oh no..i'm not pregnant!" I sweat dropped at her reply. All on a sudden it hit then are there chance?

I mastered up all the courage I had in myself and making my innocent face and finally asked her the question in my mind

"so is Mrs Kuran pregnant?" Yuki nodded mischievously. "who is the father? Mr Cross?" Yuki's eyes went wide as plates.

"You know I'm right over here.." that voice made both me and Yuki frozen on the spot. I turned around only to find Juri Kuran standing there.

"OMG! You're here too..wow…Aunt Juri…"

I could see her standing exactly where she was smiling with her eyes closed.

"Veronica!" she called me spreading her arms out. I slowly approached her but then I was pulled into a tight embrace but I also returned it happily. "it's so nice to see you my love…Veronica." Then she freed me to take a good look at me. She examined me from head to toe. "Look at you…you've grown up so much. You'll get married soon." She was really embarrassing me. I knew for sure that I was blushing like a tomato. At times she can be as annoying as Kaien Cross.

"wait all of you are here but why?" I asked Juri trying to change the subject. "Nope all of us are not here, Kaname is in Dubai." She said proudly. "I heard…" I replied immediately. "So tell me Veronica…how is that wanna be musician doing?" this time her teasing made me role my eyes.

"Seriously don't say like that Aunt Juri…I know he will be a great musician one day."

"Well he better be…orelse who will take care of your shopping?"

" Ofcourse…Kaname will do…is that even a question?" My reply was so innocent that it made both the mother and daughter laugh. But soon our chit chat time came to an end as we heard

"I think we should be heading home now." Momma's voice got all our attention. And when I turned towards her all I could see was shopping bags. She was holding six of them; five of her assistants were holding…ok maybe there are about fifty to sixty bags. "What is wrong with you woman?" the reply to my question was getting hit by Juri's elbow.

"Oh my God all of you are acting weird..." i huffed.

"Veronica..."

"Yuki..."

"Girls..." that was Juri.

Our ride home was quite fun. It was always fun to be around the Kurans' specially Juri and Yuki. But there was one odd thing going on nobody was telling me what was going on. And I could see Juri Kuran being over excited even my mom was as excited was she was. Bingo! I got my conclusion. She was pregnant, she had to be. But then again whose child was she carrying? Mr Cross…will Yuki and Kaname have other sibling at a time like this. But I decided to keep these thought to myself. Rest of the time in the car I spent my time listening to the ladies planning their time. Wow! Women are annoying at times.

"You're the one to talk."

"Stop reading my mind Yuki."

After a really long ride we were finally home. As we entered this time it was my eyes that went wide as plates. Next thing I know my jaw was dropping. I covered it with both my hands. Now it all made sense at once, why all them were here…why momma rushed into the baby store..and Mrs Kuran being pregnant.

It wasn't Juri Kuran who was pregnant it was my sister….Lydia Mori-Kuran!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter. I'm really sorry if readers are still confused. but trust me with more chapter all your confusions will be cleared. Vk characters are slowly appearing. everyone is there...but it will take a bit of time for them to come. just few more chapters. i hope you enjoy this new chapter. read review and let me know what you think.**

**thank you...**

Chapter-3

"So…when am I meeting Len?" Lydia started to pinch me. She was way too excited to meet Len.

"Wait Lydia...let me listen to the baby's heart beat." And kept my head on her huge tummy and tried my best listening to the baby's heartbeat, feel it kick. I never had such a pleasant feeling in my life before. It felt wonderful. I don't know why…but for some reason I felt a different connection with it. Deep down inside I knew that s/he will be more close to me than anyone of his parents.

"Vernon…you've been doing that for the last one hour and the only thing you are doing is tickling my tummy." I could feel Lydia getting annoyed but who cares. "Veronica…" this time she barked and was almost pushing me out of the bed.

"Okay I'm done." I said kissing her stomach. "Wow Lydia…your stomach is like a melon." I could see Lydia pout at my comment and I decided to push her more

"What if you remain this fat?"

"So…"

"What if that Sara Shirabuki ends up seducing Kaname?" Her eyes were getting wider. Awww I always love to see this jealous face of my sister. "You know how she licks her lips…you know she can act all seduces me so just imagine what will happen to Kaname." The expression on my sister's face was worth taking a picture. I was enjoying every bit of it so why not continue it more. "...and Kaname will hold himself first…but the beast inside him will take control eventually and he will los-" before I could finish my sentence I got cut off as Lydia hit as hard as she could with a pillow.

"Enough!" She shouted at me.

"Hey! That hurts…you know….Kaname has to pay me with a good amount of shopping this time…" I threatened her

"That's between you and him…now enough of me and baby…tell me more about Len." His name was always good enough to make me blush. No matter how much of a bully I try to be but the moment I hear his name I get feeling of butterflies flying inside me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked trying to hide my blush.

"Momma and Dad knows?"

"Only Momma…and she is ok with it…" I stated as a matter of fact. "Kaname knows?" I asked her. She nodded with a cheeky smile.

"So when are we getting to see him?" Yuki asked appearing out of nowhere. I was so happy to see her. It was after many years that we are getting together like this. Slumber party. It always took place in Lydia's room.

But as soon as Kaname returns he will be in this room and Yuki will be with Zero in the guest room and me in my room…over the phone with Len till I fall asleep.

"Yuki…yay!" I clapped my hand like a little girl as I was quite happy that she joined us for the night. All of them will be staying at the Mori mansion till the baby is born. "Veronica stop acting like an idiot.." Lydia scolded me. But like always it had no effect on me. "Yuki…join us." She invited Yuki to join the conversation.

"When are we meeting Len…Veronica?" Yuki asked again. "yes exactly when?" this time Lydia joined.

"Very soon…" the only thing I got was looks from them…which was blank on top of that. In the next second they both jumped on me oly to give me a bone crushing hug. After sometime of chocking they let me free. Felt awesome to breathe some air.

"Why don't you both carry on with the conversation…I'll be back shortly with…food." With that I left to get food.

But when I returned I could hear the conversation getting quite intense between Mrs and Miss Kuran. They were talking about their sex life…. basically Yuki willing to know about Lydia's. " Hey…why not ask me Yuki…I can give you the details that she won't." I said pointing to Lydia. Both looked at me such a way as I have two grown another head out of nowhere. "What's with the odd embarrassed look…Seriously…I'm no longer a kid." There was no change in their expression except for Lydia getting redder. " What do you know?" Yuki managed to ask. I jumped on the bed. Hug Lydia's stomach and lied down comfortably beside her. "Oh yeah what I know….i saw them once making love." I said casually.

"What?" Lydia asked

"When?" Yuki asked

"Four years ago…when I was sleeping over at your place Lydia. I was having such a wonderful time sleeping beside you but Kaname come out of nowhere."

"Then what happened?" Yuki asked with sparkling eyes. She was really curious to know about her brother's intimate life.

"He scooped me up in his arms then put me on the couch…then covered me with his over-coat. Just imagine, he didn't even consider to cover me up with a comforter." "Looks like he was in a rush" added Yuki. "That he was for sure… and then went towards Lydia and started speaking in a husky voice 'Lydia…you are so beautiful' I heard Lydia giggle a little. Then again Mr. Kuran goes on saying 'allow me to love you like a mad man tonight. You have no idea how much I'm craving you…' "I stopped my story there. I saw my sister clenching her fist.

"Then what happened?" Yuki shook me for an answer.

"It was quiet for some time…I could only hear the sound of breathing. Then after a while….all sorts of aaah! Uuuh…no…stop it….your hurting me…moaning and groaning…more..more… and then Lydia was screaming out Kanname's name throughout the night."

As I finished my story I saw Yuki being speechless and my sister…it was hard to tell whether it was her face or an oversized tomato.

"What's with the look?" I asked innocently.

"You even have the audacity to ask?" Yuki's question was quite shocking.

/-/-/-/-/-

Keeping my head on Len's shoulder I tried my level best to relax…honestly I love it more when he plays piano than violin. For some reason it feels more grand. I told him everything today about how happy I am for my sister and how excited I am and how I am preparing myself for the babies. By circling my arms around his waist i slowly place a soft kiss on his cheek only to feel his muscles tightening.

"Len? What's wrong?" I get no reply. "Len?" still no reply. I could feel my heart tightening. The only thing my mind could make up was did something happen to his mother or anyone in his family.

"Len! Len! Len!" this time I shake him by the shoulders.

Smack!

That is what I get by his elbow on my nose.

"HEY!WHATTHEHELL!" I yell at him at the top of my lungs.

"you're bothering me…Veronica."

SMACK!

This time I return him the favour. And also made sure his face had my fingerprints for a good amount of time.

"Veronica?" He calls out my name as if I am some sort of a dirt. At times I do wonder whether my relationship with Len is only one sided.

"Len?" I imitate him.

Then without another word he resumes playing his piano whereas I open up my phone and start online shopping. There was a long pause. He was doing what he was best at and me what I am best at…. wasting money! Finally when he was done he turned to me. I knew exactly where he was looking…at y neck. But I decide to keep my attention towards my phone. I could feel him taking a lock of my hair and playing with it. I let him do what he wanted to…still keeping my focus on my phone. Honestly I was enjoying it. But the thing I never really understood was why do all male love my hair? My dad loves playing with my hair. My brother-in-law, Kaname would make me sit on his lap and burry his face on my hair for almost hours…his one I don't mind because he has to pay me for every second his face is on my hair and that results in me and Lydia getting the best shopping time and even Zero loves playing with my hair and never forgets to compliment it! But then again his one makes sense…Yuki doesn't even keep her hair long but the sad part is from Zero the only thing I get is compliment…in truth I won't even dare to ask him anything. HE IS A HUNTER…for God's sake! Speak of hunters Mr. Kaien Cross is the best one but very freaky at the same time and the most horrible cook in the world. I consider myself luck that I ate his cooking and I'm still alive. Even he has a thing for my hair…but I totally hate what he does, he pulls it and that hurts badly. All I can say is that my hair is same shade as Kaname's and its straight and still couldn't figure out what is so special about it.

All of a sudden when I felt hot breath hitting my neck I knew very well it was Len. It sent shiver down my spine. The thought of Len biting me gave me a different kind of pleasure. I bit my lip to control my emotion… well in truth my body was getting quite excited. I felt his nose brushing against the crook of my neck. I got Goosebumps. I never had anyone drink my blood but I have seen some vampire couples drinking blood and it seemed quite sexy. Like Zero and Yuki, when Yuki is the one drinking it looks hot…that girl really knows some moves but her husband is hopeless…in his case it looks like a baby cow drinking milk from his mother. Poor Yuki! But the best one is Kaname and Lydia. Scratch Lydia, she is way too naïve. But my brother-in-law…I'm proud of that man. What he does while drinking blood is something that gives new definition to the word sexy!  
The way he pushes Lydia till her back hits something then slowly he will bring her hair to one side. The look in his eyes…a predator watching its prey. In the meantime his hands will perform their duty…caressing every curves of her body not missing a single detail…his hips pushes itself towards Lydia's…his nose and tongue tracing her the delicate skin of her neck…and the best par he always doesn't take it from her neck, sometimes from…the side of her left breast. I have no clue how he does it but he does it and from the look on my sister's face…she shivers in pleasure.

And I consider myself lucky that I ever got the chance to sneak up on Kaname while drinking from Lydia…and the last time I did it gave me nosebleed. What I've heard that this is one of the most intimate act that takes place between two vampires. But I have no experience of how it feels. I only wish Len would ever drink my blood like that…but under the current circumstances aiming for that would be way too high…for now my wish is just getting bitten by him.

I finally made up mind to turn to check how close Len was but only to have him pulled away the moment his lips came in contact with my skin. Realization hit me that…bye-bye good time! Seriously why is he such a girl at times? I wasn't even surprised when I saw him getting up to put a good amount of distance between us as his eyes turned red with lust for blood. It was definitely not the first time. Everytime that stupid boys lusts for my blood he will double the distance between us.

"LOSER!" I yelled after his retreating figure…it had no effect on him.

"Len?" this time he stopped but didn't even turn around to face me…only looked over his shoulder.

"Keep the day after tomorrow free for Lydia and Yuki."

"Of course." With his one word answer he resumed walking but only stopped as he reached the door. "You not believe me now…but trust me I love you more than anything….and will keep on loving you till the heart stops beating." With that he left the room.

"You unromantic Bastard!" I yelled at him.

"I take that as a compliment." I heard him reply from outside. He knows it very well that it was my way of saying I LOVE YOU.

I stated playing the piano after Len was out of sight. My heart was unable to deal with the excitement because finally Len will meet my family. Though it will be only Lydia and Yuki for now. Lydia also promised me if she is impressed with him she will speak to dad about him. Life can't get any better…can it!

"I think I should buy a new dress for that day! After all it will be special day for me."


	4. Chapter 4

**this chapter is mostly a flashback on Kaname and Lydia. and i made some changes in the characters age too. both yuki and lydia are same age maybe months apart and kaname is seven years older than both. in this chapter both the girls are fifteen years old. enjoy!**

Chapter-4

Extra chapter (story of Lydia and Kaname)

6 years earlier...

The plane landed on Tokyo airport. A sigh escaped Lydia's lips because this trip was something she was least interested on and on top that it was her alone with her father, , no momma no Veronica. She was forced to take this trip with her father there was no choice. Places like America and London was fine for her, London specially because her mother was British but not Japan.

But her mother forced her to make this trip.

_You should go to Japan Lydia, its high time you learn about your father's side of the family. Your father is Japanese so that makes you Japanese. That's who you and Veronica are…remember that Lydia._

Another sigh escaped Lydia's lips when it was time for her and her father along with their bodyguards to get off the plane. It means it was the beginning of her fifteen day torture.

"We are finally here my child." Her father Havier said to her. Lydia mastered up the best fake smile she could to show her excitement to her father. "You seem very excited?" her father asked her with a gentle smile. "I am." Lydia replied sarcastically. _Excited As if_. She thought in her mind.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Haruka!" Havier exclaimed like a child. His reaction kind of made Lydia feel weird because all these years she only saw the serious mode of her father. God knows what her mother saw.

The said man was quite a good looking one. He was tall like her father, had deep chocolate brown eyes and had a gentle smile plastered on his face. Which Lydia hardly saw on her father's face.

In the next few seconds Haruka's gazed moved towards the nervous looking Lydia who was awkwardly standing beside her father.

She smiled nervously at the two men who were staring at her now. "This must your child?" Haruka questioned his friend "Lydia my eldest daughter. Lydia…this is my my childhood friend Haruka Kuran we grew up together." "You mean the king?" Lydia asked suddenly like an innocent child who understands nothing. Haruka examined her for a moment with a gentle smile on his face "you've grown up to become a lovely young lady. Just like your mother." "Thank you." Lydia nervously replied in Japanese. The brown haired pureblood took a step towards her and patted her head gently "your Japanese have improved quite a bit." Lydia said nothing just looked at her father nervously and he replied instead of her "Yes of-course Haruka…she must know how to speak Japanese. Her mother maybe British but I'm 100% Japanese even though I live in Italy." Havier replied strictly. "Ouff you sound way too serious Havier…you're a very strict father and I don't like it. Look at me…even I have a daughter of her age." Haruka Kuran spoke pointing at Lydia.

Haruka Kuran having a daughter was quite a relief for Lydia. At least her days would not be as boring as she expected.

/*/*/*/*/*

The ride to Kuran's guest house was quite boring. Both the elderly men were talking about their wives, children, politics and vampire society. In all this time Lydia got to know more about the Kurans. Haruka Kuran was the second of Kuran. His older brother Rido Kuran married this pureblood vampire called Shizuka Hio, but has no children with her. She is incapable of giving birth so he bedded some aristocrat vampire from the Shiki family and has a son with that woman. Haruka Kuran on the other hand was married to his younger sister Juri and has two kids Kaname and Yuki Kuran. The son was in his early twenties and the daughter was in her mid teens. So she was closer to Lydia's age. In all honesty Lydia found this brother sister marriage quite sick and was happy that she had no brother. But then she heard all other juicy topics of the Kuran family. Basically Haruka Kuran was complaining to her father about his internal family problems. But listening to those were quite fun. According to Haruka his children were quite out of control, he was worried about the future of the Kuran family. Kaname was the heir to throne. But Haruka was quite unhappy about the way he was living his life. Sleeping around with the noble vampire girl was becoming a habit of his. But Hauka wanted him to fall in love and get married as he already reached his twenties. His daughter Yuki on the other hand was another nutcase…she was madly deeply in love with a hunter. She was way too young for all these but all she could do all day was planning her wedding with hunter named Zero Kiryu.

"Now that I look at you…I feel jealous at times." Haruka said to her father as the trio entered the Kuran's guest house. "Your starting was not right but then again…she forgave you…before dying and now you're happy. Moreover Mariah did turn out to be different than what we actually thought." Lydia noticed her father getting a bit tensed as Haruka spoke. She knew quite well what he was referring to…his first wife and the way he betrayed her for their mother.

Lydia knew everything. About her father and mother, how they met, how her mother was looked down in the society even though she was a pureblood. The reason was she was an escort! Her father was a married man and her mother seduced him, got pregnant with Lydia thus both her parents got married; right after her father divorced his first wife. Since then her mother was known as the 'house breaking whore." This matter was quite delicate to Lydia but she knew she needed to be strong after there is no way she can stop people from talking about it.

"You're already here..Havier…I'm so happy.." A lady with deep red wavy haired almost jumped on Lydia's father as soon as the door of the mansion opened…poor Lydia's eyes widened with shock. To her the lady seemed a little retarded.

"Juri! My love you're killing him...let go." Haruka tried to get his wife off Havier. Lydia stared at Juri's form intensely. Studying her from head to toe, indeed she resembled her brother a lot. All in all it felt weird to her. In the next few second Lydia's green orbs met with the woman's chocolate brown ones. Lydia's eyes widened a little bit. She didn't know how to react. As a pureblood she was always expected to carry out the emotionless face but it was something she could never master no matter how hard she tried. It was also another trait she shared with her mother aside from her looks.

But Juri and Haruka seemed more like her than her father, as they also carried a pretty cheerful face, and it helped Lydia to feel at ease. She could see Juri was also studying her for a while but as soon as she was done her whole face lit up. "You must be Lydia.." "Yes " Lydia said timidly. There was a huge gin on Juri Kuran face. Lydia didn't know how to react to that smile. So she kept her fake smile on. "Come I'll take you to your room." With that she pulled Lydia along with her inside.

"You look so much like your mother." Juri said to her as they both reached Lydia's room. Lydia felt her muscles getting tensed at the mention of her mother's name. After deciding for a while Lydia opened her moth to say something but then again changed her mind in the last moment. "Are you nervous? No need to be be." Juri tried to comfort the girl by ruffling her hair. "It's a compliment." Lydia gave Juri a look that meant 'what do you mean?' "She is a beautiful…no sexy ...mamma cita. Consider yourself lucky that you look like her." All of Juri's statement was making Lydia even more confused. This time Juri leaned closer to her ear and whispered "this look makes men very hungry…you my child will have to be extra …extra care full." Juri's statement made Lydia gasp and the poor girl could feel heat rushing up to her cheek. This reaction caused Juri's grin to get bigger and bigger. "You can relax now…I'm sure you'll enjoy my daughter's company a lot. She is a lovely girl..though a bit cracked." _Must have inherited it from you… that's the perfect explanation.. _Lydia said in her head.

/*/*/*/*/*

A knock on the door woke Lydia up. She could feel the frequency of the knock increasing. She understood the person knocking the door was quite impatient and by now she was sure it was no servant, they will not have the audacity to knock like this has to Juri Kuran. Letting out a frustrated sigh Lydia got up from the bed and before she could give the permission to enter she noticed the door knob twisting on its own.

Another sigh escaped Lydia's lips as she mentally prepared herself for all the tortures in the upcoming next fifteen days.

As the door opened a small head popped inside. From the face for a second she thought it was Juri Kuran but in the next second she realized she was wrong, it was someone else. Because this person looks close to her age, her hair is more into the brown family than Juri's.

Both the girls stared into each other taking in every details of each other's form.

"Wow! You're as beautiful as mother described." Finally the girl standing near the door spoke breaking all the silence. That is when a bulb lit in Lydia's head; she realized it was Yuki Juri's daughter. _No wonder she looks a lot like her._ "You're Lydia…can I come in?" Yuki asked as she slowly started to take steps towards Lydia's bed. _Why do you even bother asking? You are already coming towards me._ Lydia spoke in her mind though a fake smile was plastered on her face. "Of course princess Yuki… have a seat." Lydia spoke in her ultra-polite tone.

Yuki placed herself on the bed giggling. Lydia smiled as well but slowly her smile turned into a frown as she noticed Yuki staring at her awe. It made her feel uncomfortable. In the next moment Lydia's eyes widen a bit as she saw Yuki blushing. _This girl is so weird._ "Princess Yuki…are you alright?" the said person almost jumped. "I'm sorry did I scare you?" "No-no-no. I'm absolutely fine Lydia. Don't worry about me. It's just that I have never seen a vampire like you. You look like a living doll." Now it was Lydia's turn to blush. "Please Princess Yuki…stop flattering me." Yuki pouted at Lydia's statement "I wasn't flattering you…and please no more princess Yuki, just Yuki." "Sure Yuki." both the girls giggled for a few second. "friends from now on?" Yukii extended her hand towards the light brown haired girl. "Of course…friends from now…till forever." Lydia responds taking Yuki's hand. They laughed again.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Over the next two days both Yuki and Lydia became quite close. They shared a lot of things in common like shopping going to the park. They also chit-chatted about the girlie staff; in Yuki's point of view Lydia is an amazing person but she found it a bit odd how she never really liked to drink blood. What kind of pureblood vampire even thinks like that? But the good part was Lydia was very much fashion conscious. She had beautiful collection of dresses, make-up and accessories. She loved to dress up and Yuki never missed her chance in taking Lydia's opinion on what to wear where? That way she can impress Zero more.

Lydia on the other hand had a bit of a different opinion on Yuki Kuran. She found her nice but that was something not new both her parents were super nice. Never in her life had Lydia imagined the vampire king and queen to be this nice. Yuki added totally new definition to the term princess, because Lydia always thought princesses were brats but Yuki was totally the opposite. But of course there was one problem with her and Lydia found it quite irritating. She was obsessed about Zero the vampire hunter guy she likes and her brother Kaname. Like right now she was talking about her beloved brother.

" You know Lydia you have no clue how power hungry the aristocrat families can be. All they do is bring their daughter whenever they can specially at events when my parent are not at home just me and my brother they send their daughters alone. They arrive pretty dressed up and looking pretty and in a matter of few minutes I see kaname drinking their blood. Don't ask about their reaction…those girls moan in such a shameless manner as if kaname is making love to them."

A tired sigh escaped Lydia's lips. Both the girls were in the car on their way back to Kuran's guest house where Lydia was staying with her father for the time being. Lydia's attention was more focused on the shopping she did rather than what Yuki was blabbering about because it was always the same thing. This time Juri's statement about her own daughter seemed quite true to Lydia, the girl beside her was a crackpot there was no doubt in it.

" Zero…he truly hates my family because we are vampires. But you know the ironic part he is a level e vampire. I mean he had an accident…my aunt Shizuka bit him..now him and his twin lives with ex-hunter Kaien Cro-" Yuki got cut off as Lydia started to speak.

"Your aunt Shizuka bit him. But when things were resolved she got married to your uncle Rido and aslo gave her blood to Zero which resulted in him not falling into level –e. So now he works for the hunter association under Kaien Cross and Touga Yagari. And as for your brother all the noble girls are too busy seducing him and he is taking the right opportunity and using them to drink their blood and sleep at night with. But your father and mother is disappointed because they want him to get married and settle down." Yuki started at Lydia the whole time she was speaking in awe. After Lydia was done Yuki started to speak "You know everything.." Yuki's voice was filled with excitement.

"Of course I know everything hun. Because this is what you talk about all day and it' s the seventh time I'm hearing the same story about your crush Zero and your brother Kaname." Yuki heavily blushed at Lydia's statement she felt embarrassed. "Yuki.." the said girl turned to face her new her best friend who called her. "You are nice girl…but you also need to open your eyes. You need to have life of your own. Kaname and Zero should not be your only topic. There should be something that you like? Isn't it?" Lydia's words were quite comforting to Yuki. "Lydia…it's just that I never had a proper friend in my life all the girls I meet at gala's all they do is asking me about my brother."

Lydia smiled a little before speaking " But am I one of them? Am I using you to get your brother's attention? NO right? You're my friend I wan to know about you…not your playboy brother." "he isn't a playboy." Yuki pouted.

"Fine seducer then.."

"Hey what does that even mean Lydia.."

"I don't know.."

Both the girls started to laugh. They started to enjoy each other company a lot. According to Lydia after all her trip to japan was turning out quite fun something unexpected!

Their rest of the ride was filled with jokes, fun, gossip and lots of laugh and giggle. Even when both the girls got out of the car they were still no done laughing, pinching one another, sticking out their tongue to tease each other until they heard...

"Yuki.." both the girls stopped right on the spot. The voice as so powerful that it made almost made them frozen. In the next second both turned around only to see a young man in his early twenties who looked exactly like Haruka but was slightly taller than him and had shoulder length hair which was slightly wavy towards the end. It did not take Lydia long time to figure out the man standing in front of them was definitely another Kuran. But this one definitely had different eyes. It was more of whine colored shade. And unlike Yuki, Haruka and Juri his eyes were not gentle, they were…cruel and cunning.

The way those pair of eyes were scrutinizing every part of Lydia's form it sent shiver down the poor girls body. It was not the kind of shiver that felt good it was the kind of shiver that was caused by fear. Lydia felt uneasy under his gaze that was fixed on her.

"Brother…Kaname!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly. Finally the pureblood focused his attention back to his sister making Lydia sigh in relief. "What bring you here Kaname?" she asked brother, smile never living her face. Yuki's smile also brought a smile to her brother's face. Though the smile plastered on the male Kuran's face looked quite fake but Lydia could feel the warmth in them. Now it all made sense to her why all the noble girls tried to befriend Yuki, after all she was Kaname Kuran's precious gem. After lingering her eyes on the sibling for a while she turned her head and focused her attention on the surrounding.

"Miss Mori.." Kaname voice made the girl jump on the place. "Getting lost or missing Italy?" he asked again.

Lydia turned to see both Kaname and Yuki looking at. She could feel the strength of Kaname's gaze. It was so strong that it frightened her inside. She was at loss of word. She knew she needed to open her mouth fast as both the sibling were patiently waiting for her to reply.

"Lord Kaname." She bowed a little trying to acknowledge his presence.

Lydia could see the smirk forming on the male lips, it scared her. Honestly she felt quite uncomfortable at the way Kaname was looking at her. Kaname took a step towards the girl making her heart skip few beats. To Kaname, everything was clear as water, he figured out she was scared; he sensed her heart skipping beast as he took a step towards her. And it all intrigued him. He took another step towards her, his eyes were focused on her innocent green one that was trying to escape his.

Kaname took her hand and brought it close to his lips only to place a soft kiss at the back of her hand. His eyes still not breaking the eye contact with hers; right at that moment Yuki's phone rang. Lydia focused her attention to Yuki who in-fact ran from the spot while answering her phone. But kaname's eyes were still on her, and her hand was still in Kaname's hold. _Wow what I time…do you really hate me that much God?_

"Is it ok if I called you Lydia...Miss Mori?" Kaname spoke lustfully trying to get her attention back him. Which he did get in a second, Lydia felt out of words for the time being though it was just a simple question. Because the way he uttered her name sounded pretty dirty.

"Ok-ay….s-sure..yes." Lydia replied not sure which was the right word to use.

"Tell me Lydia…are you afraid …I can sense it that you are quite scared…and I want to know why is that?" Kaname asked giving predatory look to his sister new friend.

"No I'm not." Kaname knew very well that it was a lie even though she said trying to sound normal, she definitely was not. Her voice was cracking.

"Very well then, now I think it's alright for me to tell you, that your hand is quite soft. As a matter of fact it's softest hand I've ever held." Kaname stated lustfully squeezing her hand that was in his hold lightly. Lydia was quite confused with where this conversation was going. It was getting a bit freaky. Now the only thing she worried about was when Yuki will be back. _Where the hell are you…Yuki?_

"Yuki takes a really long time over the phone; she won't be back anytime soon." Kaname answer the question that she was wondering in her mind. Lydia's eyes widen with fear making her swallow the lump that was forming inside her mouth. Next movement of the pureblood confused Lydia even more. She saw him inhaling deeply with his eyes closed and now when he opened his eyes they were glowing red with lust. "Tell me Lydia…have you been bitten before?" a gasped escaped Lydia's lips at that question. She was about to run but Kaname tightened his hold on her hand and pulled her close to him as he whispered in her ear "don't I won't bite you…at least not now." Lydia could feel his warm breadth hitting her neck "To tell you the truth your smell is mouth-watering." This time Lydia could feel heat rising up to her cheek and it was the last thing she wanted now.

"Sorry I had to go like that… it was Yori." Both heard Yuki's voice. Kaname quickly put a didtence between him and Lydia his eyes were also back to normal. "So what are you doing here brother?" she asked with curiosity because he usually never shows up to greet guests. "I personally came to invite Lydia." Was the reply Yuki got from her brother. "For the soiree tonight? Oh no I totally forgot.." Yuki spoke with glee.

"Well I'm sorry…I didn't come prepare for a soiree. I might not have a proper dress to w-"

"Hold it right there Lydia" Yuki cut her off. "You don't have a dress? Are you kidding me? Do I look like a fool to you?"

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked nervously.

"Your collection of dresses that you brought here with you is even more than mine. On top of thst you bought around twelve dresses less than an hour ago. I was thinking of borrowing a dress from you and you are telling me you don't have a proper dress to wear?"

Lydia opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything.

"No excuses. I'll pick you up at seven or I might come here earlier and you can help me get ready."

"Sure."

"ok now you go take some rest Lydia. you'll have to look fresh tonight" Yuki spoke in her bossy tone.

" Very well then...Good bye Yuki." then she turned to Kaname who standing beside his sister "Good bye lord Kaname."

"I'm looking forwards to seeing you tonight…Lydia." Kaname replied Lydia just smiled and turned on her heels. The farther she could stay away from that man the better it is for her. The way he spoke kinda frightened her.

Both Yuki and Kaname watched Lydia retreating figure.

"There is not a single flaw in her. She is like a really life Barbie doll, isn't she brother?"

"Indeed."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Yuki patiently waited in the car for Lydia while speaking to Zero her crush over the phone. The sound of heels suddenly distracted her from the conversation. She turned her head to see red pair of stiletto hills, glowing smooth legs, pretty small bodycon red dress with spaghetti sleeve. The dress was so tight that it was highlighting the perfect skinny, hourglass figure of the person wearing it. The dress showed ample amount of her cleavage. Mind you the person wearing it was not very busty. But what she had was more than enough. Her make-up was quite simple but had very dramatic eyes. Yuki could tell she has used almost a whole bottle of mascara. Her beautiful brown hair was tied up in a lose bun leaving her long bangs to cover her temple and few strand at the very end giving her the elegant soiree look.

Yuki was drooling over her being a girl. She realized she being the Kuran princess looked quite inferior to Lydia. But she didn't feel very bad about it.

"How do I look Yuki?" She asked innocently posing like a model turning 360.

"I'm glad that Zero is not coming to this soiree..." was Yuki's reply.

"Seriously..Yuki. I have no interest to end up with any kind of vampire. Now tell me how do I look."

"You might get raped tonight.."

"Yuki.."

In the next moment both laughed and the driver came out and opened the car's door for Lydia to enter.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Meanwhile at the soiree, everyone was almost there. Kaname Kuran was sitting in one corner leisurely on his couch. Like always he was surrounded by his followers, who were quite nearby. Kaname didn't even consider them friends. His only friends were Sara Shirabuki a pureblood vampire just like him and Takuma Ichijo, grandson of Asotoo Ichijo a.k.a Ichio. He is the head of the Sanete, the highest governing bodies of the vampire society, their positions comes right after the Kurans the royal family.

"So Kaname…what's with so much drinking? Do you realize that you almost finished a bottle of Jack Daniel's." Sara Shirabuki asked him who in-fact was sitting beside him on the couch.

"Hmmmm" was the response came from the pureblood.

"I'm glad that you didn't invite that old fiance of mine..Ouri." She continued.

"Didn't I mention that I wasn't inviting any seniors." Kaname spoke monotonously.

"You do know that he suspects our friendship….he thinks we are friends with benefits." Sara continued.

"Might turn out true…after all he is older than my father. However if that happens I'll be glad." Kaname said the last part turning his face to Sara.

"You're expecting me to blush?" Kaname nodded his head saying yes. Sara smiled "do I look like that Souen girl or Tsukiko Aido to you?"

"Lord Kaname.." the soft voice caught both the purebloods attention. Sara gave Kaname 'ther you go' look. Kaname closed his eyes taking a sip of the drink that was on his hand and finally responded "Yes Ruka?"

"You look tired is everything alright?" Ruka asked timidly. Her question made Kaname smirk. "won't you take my stress away Ruka." He spoke lustfully making Ruka blush heavily. "Oh please!" Sara muttered while sipping her drink.

"Ruka.." Kaname called the noble vampire extending his hand for her to take it and she did as he wanted her to do. The next thing Ruka knows is that she is being pulled to sit on Kaname's lap.

"Ruka.." he called again

"Ye-yes Lord Ka-name!"

"Get me a glass of water with at least four tablets." Kaname said handing her the empty glass he was holding.

"If you're thirsty you can drink my blood." She said with pink tint on her face.

"Precious things should be saved for later. Isn't it?" Ruka blushed more at Kaname's comment before getting up to get his drink.

"I think you'll break the record of King Henry 8." Sara stated as soon as Ruka was out of sight.

" And why is that Sara?" Kaname asked in a bored tone.

"He had six wives…you will have 60." Kaname just laughed at his friends comment.

Ruka went and came back with the drink pretty quickly. Kaname took the drink from Ruka's hand and as he was about to sip he got interrupted by his other best friend Takuma "How come Yuki is nowhere to be seen Kaname?"

"She is way too busy with her new friend, I invited her tonight."

"Who is this friend of Princess Yuki?" Ruka asked with insecurity in her voice. But by this time Kaname was already sipping his drink so Sara answered instead of him.

"It's Lord Mori's daughter Lydia Mori." Sara noticed the change in Ruka's expression. He looked like an in secured wife. "You ok Miss Souen? You seem worried." Sara asked with mockery.

Meanwhile Yuki and Lydia entered the soiree. Lydai felt odd as she noticed how Yuki and the others were dressed. She was the only one wearing red but that was not the problem. The problem was her one showed most skin. It was appropriate for a soiree in Italy but not here, because everyone here dressed a bit conservatively. The dresses were a little above the knee for the most and her one is just few inches extra after covering her bump. "Oh God." Lydia gasped as she saw the girls at the soiree who looked quite decent "Its ok calm down Lydia." Yuki tried to comfort her because that was all she could do now.

"Oh looks like Yuki is here." Sara sated. Kaname looked at his sister in the process of finishing his drink but the moment his eyes landed on Lydia his breath hitched. He started coughing getting both Sara and Ruka's attention in the process.

"Kaname"

"Lord Kaname….are you alright." Ruka spoke while rubbing her hand on his back gently. "You want some water….lord Kaname?"

"I'm alright Ruka...thank you for your concern." Kanme replied politely to the girl who was tending to him.

"Lord Kaname.." Kaname raised his head to see Hanabusa Aido rushing towards him. "Who is that girl with princess Yuki?" Kaname squeezed his brows for a while studying the blond for a while. Of course she grabbed all the attention to herself the moment she stepped into the hall Kaname was sure most of them men were drooling over her and it was not their fault, the way she pulled herself together is not some that is usually seen in japan. Therefore the spotlight was on her.

"Lydia Mori." Kaname answered Hanabusa's question but his eyes were focused on the person whose name he mentioned and this action did not go unnoticed by the three that were near him. "You mean lord Mori's daughter?" Hanabusa asked. Kaname opened his mouth to answer but before he could do it "You mean she the daughter of that whore lord Mori married after leaving his first wife?" asked Ruka. The trio was speechless for few seconds. Finally there was a smile on Sara Shirabuki's face before she opened her mouth to speak "and here I thought you always respected purebloods Ruka." "I didn't mean any disrespect to Lord Mori." Ruka replied focusing her eyes on her lap. "Your so called whore is also a pureblood..Ruka. or are you upset because that child over there has outdone you for the evening." Sarah mockery was getting too much for the noble vampire this time she said nothing just clenched her fist.

"Enough with this topic…they are coming here. I don't want any disrespect towards my guests." Kaname warned the trio in a firm tone. But everyone knew quite well who the message was truly indicating.

"Brother..." Yuki came almost running towards her beloved brother. Kaname pulled his sister into a tight hug but his eyes were focused on the girl in red just behind his sister. Finally after letting Yuki free he totally focused his attention on Lydia. "I'm glad that you came Lydia." "pleasure is all mine lord Kaname." Lydia said with respect. " Come let me introduce you to everyone." Kaname extended his hand towards her.

Finally their small tour of introduction was done. Everybody seemed quite nice to her but ofcourse there were some mean girls but in front of Kaname they had be nice. Leader of the mean girls group was Ruka Souen. Lydia could feel Ruka's glare on her all the time, it was making her quite uncomfortable. And Kaname sensed her discomfort "just ignore her…she can't even stand Yuki at times." Kaname said to her. "I see." Lydia simply stated.

Lydia kept her distance from Kaname as much as she could. After she was introduced to all she went with Yuki and was in other corner of the room from where Kaname was. Surprizing that side was quite crowed. Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Takuma his cousin Senri and many more were there at that corner trying to flirt with her. Sara was at times with Kaname at times there but Ruka just sticked to Kaname like a glue. Kaname sense Lydia was mostly responding to Senri than the other men but still it angered him. Kaname finished the whole glass in gulp.

"You're drinking too much Kaname…" Sara warned him. Kaname didn't respond to her. He just poured himself another glass and finished it in one shot. "Kaname what's wrong? What bothering you?" Sara pushed him for an answer. "Nothing" came the sharp reply from Kuran. He poured himself another glass and also finished that in one shot. That is when Sara noticed Senri kissing the back of Lydia's hand and she realized what was bothering her friend.

"Dance with me Ruka." Kaname said out of nowhere extending his hand towards the noble girl beside him. From the point what Sara saw it looked more an order than a humble request. The moment Ruka placed her hand on Kaname's, he pulled her to the dance floor where a lot of people were dancing. Both Kaname and Ruka around according to the music. Ruka was touching Kaname in more of a sensual way which was considered inappropriate for dancing. But Kaname's eyes were fixed in the corner where Lydia was sitting with Yuki, Senri and Hanbusa. Akatsuki Kain was in another corner he was watching Kaname and Ruka dancing. He watched as Ruka sensually touched kaname placed soft kisses on his face, neck and over his chest. But the man dancing with her seemed totally unaffected by it.

"How pathtic…" Sara muttered as she observed the entire thing going on.

Suddenly Kaname stopped dancing and let go off Ruka and went were Yuki and her friends were. "Kaname..." Yuki asked surprized but her question remained unanswered by her brother. "Lydia may I have a dance with you." Lydia polite took the hand that Kaname offered her. After placing a kiss at the back of her hand Kaname slowly brought her to the floor.

Ruka went to the bar section where she was previously sitting with Kaname but now there was just Sara Shirabuki. "Ruka..sit.." She did as she was asked. "Do you want to drink something?" again Sara asked in her fake nice tone. "No thank you lady Sara I'm alright." Ruka tried to be as polite as possible. "Have this" Sara passed Ruka a glass of orange juice and the chips she was having. "Have these…trust me you are about see a pretty big drama and dramas are quite plain if there is nothing to munch." This time Ruka glared at Sara "what do you mean?" "See for yourself." Sarah stated in a matter of fact tone.

Just at that moment kaname sharply pulled Lydia towards him. Her back was against his chest. A gasped escaped Lydia's lips. Kaname's hands slowly travelled from her shoulder to gently tracing her arms and then to her waist, after a slight squeeze it moved to her hips. Lydia's eyes widened. That is when Kaname turned her towards him. They slowly danced for about a minute. Now Kaname's hands were rubbing her back….in a very inappropriate manner. His face was burred in her neck.

"What is going on?" Ruka asked as she watched Kaname and Lydia. "Well now that I see this what you did a while ago now seems quite decent." Sara said with mockery and then continued "why doesn't he take her to a room." "what?" Ruka hissed at Sara but she just smirked.

Now Kaname turned Lydia around once again, her back was once again his chest. He took one onlydia's hand in his, brought it close to his lips to place soft kiss on it. Then he kissed the place behind her ear, then one right beside her eye. Lydia could feel the air inside her being stuck. She closed her eyes the moment kaname's lips were in contact with her skin. She could feel her face getting red. Kaname slowly moved his lips to her cheek from there he went close to her ear, his lips were brushing against her earlobe and he lustfully whispered "I'll be at last room at the west wing." With that he bit into her ear lobe his hold on her waist tightened and then he let her go immediately and walked towards the stairs.

Lydia watched in shock, she could see Kaname loosening the red tie he was wearing eventually opening it in the process. Lydia knew for sure that she heard him correctly. When Kaname was out of sight Lydia went the opposite direction to where Yuki was.

"So wasn't that an interesting show… Ruka?" Sara asked the girl sitting beside her. She said nothing just clenched the fabric of her dress tightly. Sara could see a drop of tear sliding down her. "There is no reason to cry Souen, after all the daughter of a whore did not turn out to be one." Ruka shot her eyes open at Sara's comment. "See she is leaving." Ruka's eyes wide with out of shock.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Are you feeling better now? Lydia?" Yuki pushed her friend for an answer as they entered Lydia's room. She was quite worried about her friend; she didn't even speak a word to her since they walk out of the party.

"I'm fine YUKI."

"finally you are speaking to me." Yuki was relieved "so tell me what happened?"

"Like I said before… a bad head ache." Lydia gave the same answer as before but Yuki decide to remain quit for now. But definitely she was not at all convinced with the answer.

"Very well then I'm staying over." Yuki said tapping her feet to the ground while her hands were placed on her hips. Yuki was really bossy at times.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Meanwhile, Kaname sensed Lydia's presence leaving the place. She disobeyed him…and it made him angry. Though he sat there on the king size bed with his poker face but inside he was burning with rage. He knew for sure that he will make her pay for her deed.

"Lord kaname!" the said person shut his eyes tightly and clenched his along with the fabric of the bed sheet before speaking "Do me a favour Ruka.."

"Anything milord."

"Shut the door." She did as he asked.

"Take of your clothes." Her eyes widen at first but she did as she was asked.

"Now come to me." This time Kaname looked at the figure that was approaching towards him. He patted the place beside him for her to sit. Ruka kept looking at nothing in particular, she didn't want to look into his eyes. It showed lust and desire but it was not for her it was for…that girl.

"You're wasting my time Ruka.." Kaname spoke in a harsh tone. Ruka turned her head to face the pureblood but the next thing she knows is that being pulled in a ferocious kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair rubbed her hands on his back….next she could feel being underneath the man of her dreams…he was kissing her neck…..he was being rough...very rough… and it was painful and pleasure at the same time…Kaname thrusted inside her as hard a she could making the girl underneath scream out in pain…

Lydia and Yuki were having a great sleep over while watching all sorts of girlie movies possible.

Kaname Kuran was lying down with his eyes wide open the girl beside him was fast asleep. He could see her bare back ibut the more he looked at it, it angered him even more. It was not their first time together, they have been intimate like this many at times before but this was the first time Kaname did not enjoy her at all. His bodies thirst has not been quenched at all in fact it got worse. Letting out a frustrated sigh he got up and got dressed.

"Seiran" the said vampire appeared out of nowhere.

"Lord kaname…"

"Get me a glass of drink and get my car ready…I'll be heading home."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The next morning was quite refreshing for both Yuki and Lydia. They both had their breakfast in the Kuran manor. Lydia was done long time ago but had to sit at the table for Yuki's sake who was eating like a pig.

"Don't you think that Ruka Souen is a whore? She is all over my brother." Yuki stated out of nowhere.

"I see…so how does your brother take that….I mean-"

"He is a gentleman." Yuki cut off Lydia. Her statement describing her brother made Lydia speechless. _Are you blind woman…didn't you see anything he did with me last night…that bastard gentle brother of your wanted to sleep with me last night._ Lydia wanted to scream without but no words came out, so with a fake smile she decided keep quiet like she did last night.

"Princess Yuki…phone call for you."

Within few minutes of Yuki leaving a girl wearing business attire appeared before Lydia, she had shot chin length grey hair.

"Lady Mori…I hoope you are done with your breakfast."

"Yes I am." She replied with a smile.

"Princess Yuki has asked for you in her private quarter."

"What's your name?"

"Seiran"

"Okay Seiran..lead the way."

Seiran opened the door and moved away in order for Lydia to enter and disappeared. As soon as Lydia entered she found this room to be quite different. It was huge like few of the rooms in her house and beautifully decorated. It was painted white, with too many odd paintings hanging on the wall. Those were painting of nudity, sex and naked mother breast feeding. There were some beautiful show pieces and some odd statues of a man making love to two women at the same time.

"Okay…Yuki is quite kinki."

There was a huge tv hanging on the wall, a huge white couch there was another one right across from the first one and there was a rocking chair in one corner. Other side of the room contained big shelf with way too many books.

"That's funny she reads all these books."

"I do." Lydia's eyes got wide. She was not expecting this voice. Now she was more than sure it wasn't Yuki's room, on top of that Yuki doesn't even know that she is here. It was all a trap by Kaname Kuran, which she fell into.

Gathering up all the courage she could she turn around to face Kaname Kuran. This was the first time she saw Kaname in casual, he was in his lose black silk shirt that had the first few buttons open revealing his toned chest and a pair of tan pant.

"Have a seat…" Kaname gestured her while he leaned against the wall after closing the door. Lydia was carefully watching his moves "Sit down Lydia." The said girl still didn't move "Lydia.." this time he spoke in a slightly louder tone than usual. "Sure.." this time she quickly sat on the nearest couch. "Good girl."

Lydia kept her gaze down on her feet suddenly finding them quite beautiful and Kaname's eyes were fixed on her. This went on for a long time. There was nothing but silence in the room. "Are you feeling better now? I heard from Yuki that were sick."

"Yes I feel much better."

"Good to know that."

"Can I ask you a question?" It took Lydia a lot of courage to ask the man in front of her any question.

"GO on."

"Why am I here?" there was a sly grin on the man face that scared Lydia inside. "I have a problem and I need your suggestion." Came his reply. It was confusing to Lydia what he was referring to "My suggestion?"

"Take a look at the painting behind you" Kaname asked as he started moving. Lydia did as he asked "it's beautiful. "What do you think of the flower vase on your right?" his question sounded really weird. "Beautiful." "The statue in that corner what would you say about that?" "Even that is beautiful." "Thank you for appreciating my taste." Kaname stated. Lydia had no clue where this conversation was actually going. All in one she found this man to be quite crazy. But then again this was the only normal and stress free conversation she was having with Kaname Kuran even though the topic was quite odd.

"I liked the painting I got for myself, I liked the statue I got…I liked the showpiece I got." Kaname moved towards the corner of the room and stopped in front of a different show piece. "But now there is one problem Lydia.." "what is it?" Lydia asked innocently. Kaname rolled that huge show piece now it appeared to be a huge mirror. "I really like this…what do you suggest I do..Lydia?" Kaname said pointing at the mirror. "You mean this mirror." Kaname gave out an awkward laughter and said " no…this." He again pointed at the mirror. This time Lydia stood up trying to figure out what was he indicating. She looked at the mirror closely only see two things or rather person her and kaname himself and his finger was pointed towards her.

"That's me.." she said in a confused tone. The next thing Lydia knows….a pair of arms snaking around her waist and being pulled towards a hard chest. Kaname was longer where he was standing he was right behind her. "Exactly…you're smarter than I thought." Kaname lustfully whispered in her ear while his lips were brushing against her ear, his hot breath was hitting her neck. Shiver was running down Lydia's spine.

"What have I done to you?" Lydia asked in a broken voice. Kaname was silent for a while, he kept on placing small butterfly kisses on her neck. "Let's complete what you left incomplete….last night...shall we?" "Let me go..." She could feel Kaname's grip on her tightening. "Please I'm begging you lord Kaname le-" a gasped escaped Lydia's lips as Kaname's kiss became more mouth opening and wet. "Please…."tears were rolling down the innocent girl's eyes. "You're crying... I don't like to see girls crying...let's make it fair…I'll give you a chance to get out of this room. If you make it out of here I will stop bothering you but if you don't I'll have you here right now." With that Kaname loosened his grip on her. Lydia took the chance to get out of his arm and ran towards the door but before she could touch the handle of the door. Her hand was caught by Kaname. There was an evil grin on his "your time is up…" and the next thing Lydia knows is that her body is pinned on the wall by Kaname body. Her hands were in his hold placed above her head. His head was buried on her neck. She tried her best to push him. Kaname loosened his grip of her she pushed him aside and tried to run but accidentally tripped on the floor. "Why are you making it hard Lydia…just give in…everything will be fine…it will be over before you even know" Kaname bent down to her level and spoke again "Do you think you can get away from me? You can't Lydia and besides you are nothing more than the daughter of a prostitute." Lydia's body felt cold all of a sudden. "You are lucky that your father married that prostate who was carrying you...Wana know a dark secret? He didn't want to marry her, moreover who wants spend the rest of his life with a prostitute?" "Please…stop…it s-top it." She begged him to stop while covering both her ears. "That is how the vampire society views you and your mother and you are the future prostitute...thats your fate." Kaname said while unbuttoning her cardigan. His hands slowly went inside as traced the skin of her soft breast…it was good enough to fit into his hand. He liked the feeling of holding it."You're making me hard...Lydia." Lydia shut her eyes tight. She knew very well what he meant. Now she knows she has no way out he will have her either way. Tears kept trickling down her face. But it had no effect on kaname. He kept on pushing her till her back hit the floor…now he was on top of hers. "now you're being a good girl." With that his lip crashed his lips on her…this kiss way more ferocious than the one he had with Ruka last night. Lydia could feel his hands travelling down her waist…the kiss still going on…then his hands travelling underneath her skirt...the kiss still went on…his hands rubbing against her thigh…his lips kissing her throat… his hands pulling the string of her thong downwards….

"Lord Kaname" knock on the door interrupted the pureblood in his action. "People from the Senate has come to meet you." Kaname bit his lower lip in frustration "give me a moment Seiran." He got off Lydia and went towards the door but stopped in his tracks as he touched the handle of the door. "Don't be sad…we will complete it…wait for me at night…I'll be there." With that Kaname left the room leaving a crying Lydia inside his tone was filled? with mockery.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lydia burst into her room crying. "Miss Mori.. are you alright..?" an old servent ran after her to inquire whether she was alright. "please leave me alone." "as you wish miss." With that the servant exited. Lydia went towards the mirror examining her form properly "why me? Why?" everything that happen between her and kaname flashed before her eyes. Everything that he said was clearly ringing in her ear.

**_Besides you are nothing more than the daughter of a prostitute…  
you're lucky that your father married the prostate that was carrying you…  
that is how the vampire society views you and your mother…_**

This time she cried out load as she fell on the floor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The evening was quiet at the Kuran manor. None of the elders were not home, Haruka, Juri along with Havier Mori went to China on a tenday trip, which was the main reason why the Moris even came to Japan.

Both Kaname and Yuki were having dinner in the dining room. Though both were sitting on the same table having dinner but they were in two different worlds. Kaname was planning his special night in his mind whereas Yuki was over the phone with Zero. Suddenly the one of the butler burst into the dining room "Lord Kaname?" "What is it Tanaka?" Kaname asked in a bored tone sipping his drink

"We have a problem milord" Kaname gave him the sign to go on and Yuki was still not bothered about it.

"We received a call from the guest house…they have already called a doctor…"

"Doctor? What happened?" Kaname asked squeezing his brow.

"They are saying Miss Mori…tried to commit suicide."

"WHAT?" Yuki dropped the phone that she was holding as she stood up. Kaname remained silent like always his face held no emotion.

**To Be Continued...  
next chapter will also focus on Lydia and Kaname. So stay tuned to see how they get married. Let me know what you think...thank you all for the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**i'm back with another chapter. this chapter is taking place in the present as we all know that the last chapter was an extra chapter on how kaname and Lydia met. there will be another one on that pair showing how they got married. anyways i hope you all read and enjoy the chapter and let me know how much are you guys enjoying it or not. thank you all.**

Chapter-5

"Why am I the one driving?" Zero barked at the three of us. Lydia and Yuki didn't really care but honestly I was scared as hell. In fact Yuki barked at him back "None of know how to drive accept for you and Lydia…you stupid moron. And if she drives at this stage Kaname will eat us all up alive."

Now I know that I must intervene in order to put up a good impression in front of Len something has to be done. Yes today is the day, when for the first time Len will be meeting my family members. He told me over the phone that he is nervous but I am more nervous than he is. But before I could do something Lydia already stopped Zero and Yuki from their stupid fight. Seriously at times I really wonder whether all hunters are like this.

"So Zero get please get out of the car for some time… we need to do some girlie talk." Yuki requested him normally but to me it appeared that it made Zero more irritated.

"Zero.." Yuki barked

"What?" He barked back.

Zero and Yuki more looked like an animal couple than a human one. I mean seriously both most of the time behaved like wild animals. Zero being like this makes sense but Yuki being Kaname's sister she was totally different. All in all Yuki and Zero as a couple were so uncool but Kaname and Lydia were like what one would say sexy couple. At times I wish my Len would be something like that but then again Kaname had a playboy past as in Lydia wasn't the only one who lost her virginity at least I can say it this way that she is the last one.

"Veronica…will you stop fantasising about mine and Kaname's night. Trust me you will never get something like that with Len…if only Yuki was a man then you might have had some chance." Lydia joked. I knew very well that by this time there was a blush on my face as I laughed nervously.

"Lydia stop it…you are embarrassing Vernon." Yuki took mine side, well at least somebody understood me. "It's a special day for her and you are ruining it." Yuki continued with her scolding to Lydia and that is when I realized that it was the moment of truth in few minutes everyone will meet Len. Just as that idea crossed my head many other stupid ideas also started to pop in such as:

Will they like Len?

What if Len insults anyone of them?

What if Zero ends up killing Len?

Right at that time a comforting hand patted my shoulder and I only turned to see Lydia smiling at me gently. "So I'm asking you once again... does papa know anything about it?" my big sister asked me with a serious expression on her face. I just nodded my head saying no. " Do you have any idea how he might react?" I remained quiet because i knew very well what papa was capable of doing. "It's ok… relax Veronica let me see him and then, if I like him I will convince papa." My sister's gentle smile made me feel comfortable at the moment of agitation.

"And what if your father still doesn't agree? He is quite a stubborn man…have you forgotten that fact Lydia?" now Yuki was asking my sister seriously and it happened again my nervousness took over once again.

"In that case I will I will convince Kaname to speak to papa…as we all know Kaname doesn't take no for an answer." My sister spoke proudly but this time Zero's chuckle got all of our attention. "And how do you plan to convince Kaname? Lydia? Have you thought about that yet…" Zero asked.

"My charm will do that.." Lydia spoke seductively. Now I understand why Kaname Kuran is head over heels for her. She truly has tamed that man.

"Just so you know with that side of the belly that charm might not work at all..." Yuki teased pointing at my sister round stomach. honestly it was fun teasing her. of course the next thing i could do was burst into laughter.

Finally when we all stepped out of the car my heart skipped a beat as my eye landed on Len, who was suited up in a black and it totally went along properly. He looked dashing. In my mind I couldn't wait to get married to him. Damn when will I grow up.

"You truly are beautiful Mrs. Kuran." Len spoke softly as he placed soft kiss on my sister's hand. I heard her giggle while saying thank you. Well honestly my sister was getting used to this kind of compliment due to being Kaname's wife everyone always looked up to her and ofcourse there was another group that hated her that group was filled with girls though, all girls of noble families.

Len being the brainiac it didn't take him time to figure who was who actually. We all decided to meet up at this famous restaurant before the lake. Well it was mostly mine and Len's favourite place to spend time apart from school.

The best part was Len was totally different he was neither like Zero as in angry jerk nor like Kaname -arrogant jerk. Len was soft and kind hearted, gentle and that's the reason why it didn't take much time for me to fall in love with him.

The best part was Len was totally different he was neither like Zero as in angry jerk nor like Kaname arrogant jerk. Len was soft and kind hearted, gentle and that's the reason why it didn't take much time for me to fall in love with him.

I felt more nervous when I noticed Lydia's eyes scanning every detail of Len. I knew for sure she was trying to find faults. "So Len you know everything about us don't you?" finally Lydia asked a serious question. Len just nodded his head in response before speaking "I know very well how important it is being a pureblood and it is something that I am not. But I assure you I will keep her equally or maybe try more to keep her happy than Lord Kaname keeps you." I was quite shocked at Len's response. I mean wow…he was quite smart.

"But I also understand that he has a duty as a pureblood to marry another pureblood and here I'm just a common vampire on top of that I was raised by a single mom. By marrying Veronica I know for a fact that I am taking away her right to give birth to another pureblood." What was Len saying. I squeezed Yuki and Zero's hand as tightly as possible as I was sitting in between them and Len and Lydia were face to face.

"Can you specify Len what you are trying to say?" Lydia asked. The only thing I wondered will this end up in some sort of heated argument and then I will be locked up and three day later Len's remains will be found near the river side or worse gutter. But I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Yuki pinch my hand. "Think clearly little girl!" and my only reaction in head was did she just read my mind.

"Mrs. Kuran what I'm trying to say is quite simple…" I have no idea why Len paused in the middle of his statement. "You got married to Kaname Kuran so for sure your parent's or should I say the vampire society will expect Veronica to marry if not a pureblood then ofcourse someone from the highest rank in the aristocrat family. Not someone like me who has no status in the society."

Technically all of us gasped at Len's statement apart from Lydia who remained quite calm just like her husband. It looks like Kaname has trained my sister quite well.

"I'm very proud of you Len and also happy at the same time to know that how much you think of Veronica's happiness but remember something Veronica has two sets of parents; one is momma and papa and the other set consist of me and Kaname." I could tell that Len was quite surprised. That is when my sister turned to and spoke "no matter how many children we have Veronica will be our first and the most special one."

"Let me tell you something funny…" Yuki interjected "Many at times Veronica ran Kaname calling him papa…honestly it was quite odd though. But Kaname never mind that so just letting you know that if by any chance you hurt our Veronica, Kaname will deal with you personally."

"What the hell why is everyone threatening the poor boy." This time Mr. Kiryu spoke up. Oh God now what does this one have in mind for Len. I usually talk a lot but I have no idea that why today a single word wasn't coming out of my mouth. All I could tell was that the situation was getting quite serious and I hated it. My green orbs met Len's hazel ones and I knew for sure that they were filled with worries. There was a long period of silence.

And finally Lydia's laughter broke the odd silence. I finally noticed the sound of her laugh was quite beautiful. "I'm sorry Len.." she was laughing so hard that she could barely talk "the look on your face was worth it…but you passed the test. I approve it." I felt my jaw dropping to the ground, Len look relived. "Welcome to the family Len."

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from my place and pulled Lydia into a tight hug because she was the best.

Then the rest of the day was fun, i felt like we were a huge happy family. this day i know for sure that... it will remain as the happiest day of my life till the day me and Len get married.

Later at night after dropping Len to his place I could tell that both Yuki and Lydia were quite impressed with him and they will help me be with him no matter what. The rest of the journey home the only thing we talked about was Len and my future with Len. Though Zero was bored out of the world but still was nice enough to join our conversation at times.

Overall everything went perfectly.


	6. Chapter 6

**hi i'm back with another chapter. finally in this chapter we will have kaname in the current time. read enjoy and let me know what you think. the final age of the characters Kaname: 28, Zero: 23 Yuki and Lydia: 21 and Len: 17 and Veronica 14. i know there is a huge age gap between Kaname and Veronica. anyways i hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter-6

"Drive at a steady speed….i need to do my make up." I quickly instructed the driver while opening up my make kit as I started to get ready. I was on my way to the airport, because I'm running away from my house. Just kidding! Early in the morning I get a secret call from my dear brother in law where he drops the bomb shell on me saying he is coming to Italy. Like always it's a surprise for Lydia and I better not tell anyone. So as result of that here I am on my way to the airport to pick him up. The moment my eyes landed on my watch damn I figured out I was getting late.

The sound of phone ringing distracts me from doing my makeup and yes it was none other than Len. Therefore it was leaving me no other option than picking it up.

"What is it Len? I'm in a rush…. so hurry up."

"Where are you?" he asked from the other side of the phone.

"On my way to the airport…guess what Kaname is coming and no one knows about it. And you better nt tell anyone because if I ruin the surprise he will cancel the credit card I have under his name. so plz plz plz plz don't tell anyone."

"Oh I see so that's the case…so the real problem is coming…"

"Len..stop being so rude…Kaname is the solution to everything. Papa can say no to everyone but him. so if he likes you we can get married as soon as possible…so remember he is the soloution to our biggest problem. Anyways I don't have enough time now because Lydia is slowly going into her stage of labour…so the baby might be born sooner and their father is almost here so everything is working out perfectly… " I gently scolded and explained Len everything. I paused for a while but Len's silence forced me to speak again "Len someday we will have our too….right?"

"Right…"

These non-sense talk of future planning with Len went on throughout my journey to the airport, to be honest there were times when I had to put the phone on speaker but then again something very important came up too he wanted me to meet his mother. Honestly I was ready standing to get married but meeting his mother was scary for me. For some reason I have a feeling she will never like me that way. Ofcourse she wouldn't want any spoilt brat pureblood as her daughter in law. But luckily I reached the airport quite faster.

"Anyways Len listen up, I've reached the airport and right now Kaname is more important than you. So I'll call you back later ok…in case I don't call call me at night I'll update you about everything.

Two seconds after entering the VIP lounge my heart beat sped up…why because there was no sign of Kaname. The only thing I could think of was I too late? But then again no I wasn't late in fact I started from home 15 minutes earlier than what he asked me to. Then where did he disappear to? My eyes searched for my brother in law everywhere still no sing of him. ok now it was getting serious…I mean where could he be? Panic started to take over

"Oh God…God where could he be? Kaname…where the hell can you be? Where are you kaname?" I kept on murmuring.

"Right behind you." That voice, my heart skipped a beat. I was relieved…finally I turned around and there he was standing proudly, dressed formal with a trench grey trench coat on top, looking handsome as always, my brother in law… Kaname Kuran.

"Kaname…" I said with relief and in the next second ran towards him and threw myself into his arms which he gladly accepted as he scooped me up. I tightened my grip on my brother in law as I spoke softly "Welcome back Kamame!"

"Glad to be back princess." He responds with a kiss on my face and finally dropped me down to the ground. That is when I looked behind him to find the statue and his entourage behind him. By statue i mean Seiran and the others I knew were Maria Kurenai and Ichiru Kiryu Zero's twin and the rest i have no clue who they are, all i can say that they a re some men in black that's all.

"Sei~ran" I ran to give that statue a hug as well at times its funny to see her reaction, then i greeted both Maria and Ichiru too. As Maria was in a rush she decided to leave with those men in black but Ichiru and Seiran traveled with us..

Finally we were inside the car heading home. I was totally overflying with excitement though kaname did not show anything appearing all no emotion at all but I knew very well that inside he was overflowing with happiness because in a short period of time he will be a father. I really wonder how cute those babies will be after all such beautiful parents.

"So how is my queen?" My brother in law asked with a gentle smile plastered on his face bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Wonderful but in pain. There are chances that the babies will be born sooner."

"Is that so?" He asked again but looked quite happy.

"Yup…." Though I just answered with a yup but there was another question that I wanted to ask him but I didn't know how to after all it was not my place to ask but i really needed to after all it was about my life though.

"What is it in your mind Veronica?" Damn it how does he always figure out what is in my mind? After thinking about it for a while I finally decided to ask "When is your next trip?"

"I plan to spend some time with the family... now. The senate will be taking care of matters if it not something emergency I will not attend. But that is not the question in your mind ...is it?" He was so smart. I bit my lower lip only to curse myself in the head. Seriously am I that read able.

"You are way too obvious princess." He teased me taking a lock of my hair in between in fingers.

"...umm..Will you be mad if the baby is a girl?"

"Of course not. It's not like we are running out of time...and we need a son.." He responds, and then with a smirk asks me again "This isn't the question in your mind either...is it?" Damn you Kaname.

" You love me a lot don't you?..." He stared at me another smile forming on his lips. I asked him again innocently "Don't you?" the smile still didn't disappear from his face. I felt him play with my hair for a while and then suddenly pulled me into his arms as he buried his face on my hair and taking in my scent deeply. As i mentioned before I still have no idea why men are so crazy about my hair. A gasped escaped my lips as i felt him tickling me. I always hated this sensation and he knew it very well how much i hated it but this was something he always used whenever he needed to punish me. Yes Kaname has very wierd state in punishments and It also varies from person to person.

"You're tickling me…kana…kaname…ooow.." I kept on giggling and protesting as he tickled me even more . I was trying my level best to get out of his grasp but at the moment it seems impossible. "Oh..no…stop it Kaname…" he tickled more and more and more. I pulled his hair in order for him to stop but nothing seemed to work. "K-kan-me…please…" and finally he stopped almost getting me into tears with so much giggling and laughter.

"I can't breathe...you were almost killing me..." I said panting "Anyways answer my question."

"Yes...i do. Who else would I love more than you... my princess." Finally he answers my question.

"Good...very good.." the word came out of my lips enthusiastically.

"So princess what have you done this time?" he asked me with a cocky smile.

Oh how badly I hate that smile of his. Though I love him with all my heart but my hatred for that smile is stronger than the love i have for him. "What do you mean?" I asked him with a bored expression on my face "can't I ask you how much you love me?" I demanded but what do I get a chuckle in response.

"Of course you can but the last time you asked me this, you tried to ran away with your father's favorite horse. The time before that you killed a frog a mixed it into Yuki's food, the time before that you fed my dog an anti- vampire bullet and the time before that was when you used your power on a human. So what have you done this time my little princess?"

I did the exact thing I should do I looked down in shame because all that he accused me of was true. I really did each and everyone of those things, though making Yuki eat the frog was kinda fun. But as luck would have it, I couldn't put my head down for a long time because two fingers were placed under my chin that forced me to look up and meet those whine colored orbs that were staring at me with a questioning look. For a moment I tried to imitate that look of his too but in two seconds it was nothing more than an epic failure.

"Fine I was wondering if you could speak to papa about Len?"

"Len who?" he asked raising his eyebrow. What the hell why was he acting as if he didn't even know.

"…My Len…" I finally said feeling shy and I was more than sure that by this time I was blushing like a tomato.

"You mean the level-c street singer…"

"Hey! What the hell…he is a struggling musician" Kaname raised his eyebrow as I spoke proudly telling him what Len was. Then with a gentle smile he kissed my temple as he spoke " I can never say no to my princess…can i?"

That simple statement made my day. My face lit up with joy "You're the best Kaname…I love you~" I sang placing kisses on both side of his face and also the nose, I love his nose. In fact Lydia told me that as a child once i tried to drink blood from Kaname's nose when he was sleeping. Whatt a weird kid I was.

Finally as we reached our mansion size home Ichiru immediately got off the car to open kaname's side of the gate and Seiran mine. I ran to Kaname's side only to grab one of his arms as I dragged him along with me.

For some reason it was awfully quiet. Finally as we reached the door it seemed more quiet. I rang the bell and patiently waited to any one of the worker to open the door. But there was no response for I while then I started banging the door.

"Have patience Veronica…" Kaname said to me placing a kiss on my head.

Finally a servant opened the door. I saw my father sitting in the living room

"Papa…papa look who is here…." I cried with excitement by tightening my grip on Kaname's arm the one that I was already holding. No response came from my father as he was sitting with his temple resting on his palm. "Papa.." I called him again.

The next thing I saw was Yuki running down the stairs and almost jumped into Kaname's arm. I let go off his arm so that he can pull her into an embrace that she was wanting. Something was really odd and the environment in the house felt weird.

"Kaname…" she called his name sounding lost.

"I'm back Yuki…" though he sounded pretty calm but his eyes held some sort of a tension that I couldn't figure it out what or why?. I knew for sure that look was not normal I have never seen him this worried.

"Kan-kaname.." this time Yuki's voice was broken in the next two seconds I could her hear crying out loud as her chest was buried deep inside Kaname's chest.

"You're…y-you're l-ate. You're too late brother….Kaname you…came….but you're too late…s-he…is go-ne…gone.."

Nothing was making sense to me. Kaname's eyes suddenly looked dead and both Yukii and Kaname's grip tightened on each other. Yuki's sobbing became louder her breadthing also got hoarse.

"Lydia…..Lydia…..kaname….Lydia….is gone…." Kaname just shut his eyes tightly, as tightly as possible.

"What?" I fell from the sky. What was she talking about? Has she gone fully mad? I could feel my heart beating faster with each second.

That is when I looked around to see every single person in the house had tears in their eyes, all the butlers, servants every single one. I saw lady Juri standing I front of the stairs with tears in her eyes, even Zero had teary eyes mother was missing and so was... Lydia's presence….i couldn't sense it any longer.

3rd person pov:

"….impossible…It can't be…." Veronica stuttered. She went up to yuki and pulled her from Kaname arms and looked at her with desperate eyes and asked in the softest voice possible " Yuki…you are joking right? Right Yuki?...Yuki?" The said person just sobbed and not a single word came out of her mouth. Yuki Kuran Kiryu was out of words she didn't know how she would tell this child in front of her…how she would console her.

"Veronica…" Yuki cupped the younger girl's face kissed her temple.

"Papa.." she called her father but there was no response.

"Veronica..." Yuki called her again but this time

Veronica just slapped Yuki's hands away as she ran towards her sisters bedrooms only to find lying down on her bed peacefully sleeping. She looked beautiful. The baby bump on her stomach was gone. Veronica slowly tip toed her way towards Lydia's bed only to find her surrounded by some medical instruments. Those instruments were freezing her body to prevent it from shattering.

Veronica placed herself on the bed beside her sister. Slowly she placed her trembling hand on her face and caressed it.

"Lydia…he is here…Kaname is here…" she started brushing her sister's hair as she whispered "Lydia don't you want to see him…he came only for you.." this time Veronica placed both her hands on her sisters shoulder gently started to shake her "wake up Lydia….Lydia wake up….Kaname will get impatient.." "Lydia….Lydia….Lydia…" this time she started to shake her sister violently. Before things could get any further Veronica felt herself being pulled into a strong pair of arms that turned her around she came face to face with her sister's husband. His whine colored orbs were piercing her soft green ones. For the first time in life Kaname's eyes scared the girl in his arms. She has never seen his eyes so cold.

"Kaname….i called….her but she…" Veronica's eyes were in tears, her voice was cracking. Kaname focused his attention back to his beautiful wife who was sleeping peacefully, no tention no stress, nothing was there. The pureblood male placed a hand on the little girl's head and put her to sleep immediately.

But before Veronica's body cold hit the ground Zero caught her and picked her up in bridal style.

"Everyone please leave this room I wish to spend some time alone her." Every one obeyed his order and left the room right away but one person Marriyah Mori Lydia and Veronica's mother.

"Lord Kaname…" she called her son in law in broken voice. Though there was no response from him she knew very well that he heard her and was patiently waiting for her to continue.

"She is gone, my child is gone…but has left behind twins….a boy and a girl.." Kaname heard her sobbing but still didn't turn around. He placed herself on the bed beside his wife and caressed her face feeling her soft skin underneath his skin.

"what will happen to them? Those unfortunate kids lost their mother at birth...and I lost my child, my first born in the process..." She sobbed even more. Kaname did not utter a single word. Only a sight escaped his lips.

"….I have a request…please let me spend some time with her alone.." Finally Kaname spoke but in a very cold tone.

"Sure…"

"Thank you for understanding…"

His mother in law left the room shutting the door behind her giving some privacy to her son in law.

As kaname heard the sound of footsteps disappearing he slowly picked up Lydia's body and pulled it up a little. He examined her face for a while, not a sinle flaw was there. Purely beautiful he never found a proper word to describe her beauty. His attention moved to her lips...the softest lips he has ever touched then placed a chastise kiss on those pink lips of hers. Like the other times her lips did not move this time along with his…. Kaname tightened his grip on her and slowly put her body back on the bed along his his on top….  
Kaname placed his temple on hers and closed his eyes. They were so close yet so far...too far...reality started to sink in his head that he will never see her again...never..in this life time...She was gone his Lydia was gone...the girl who taught her what love is has ...betrayed him today...

A single drop of tear fell on Lydia's pale face and slowed rolled down...

_'Why…did you decide to punish me like this…  
…..my love …why…?'_


End file.
